The Lost Hope
by Black Bunbun
Summary: Kylo Ren comes back with the Knights of Ren to kill Luke's Padawans, after finishing the slaughter, he finds an old friend. Padawans AU.


They had finished, the screams and blaster shots finally stopped. The evil men in black masks stood there, watching the carnage they had created. Rain poured from the sky.

'Are we done?' Said one of them.

'No, we are not done yet. I sense someone, someone strong in the Force,' said the only one with a weird lightsaber.

'Is it Luke himself? I'd love to go against the old man himself,' the one who spoke before laughed. The one with a weird lightsaber, maybe the leader, was seemingly annoyed.

'Skywalker would destroy you in the blink of an eye, Fool. The only reason we managed to do this is because he isn't here. Don't let the glory of killing a bunch of untrained children get over your head, or I'll cut it off myself,' the Leader put his lightsaber close to the masked figure's neck.

'Try me, Kid.'

'I'm still your leader.'

'You're also still a kid.'

The Leader chuckled and lifted the one who spoke in the air, force choking him. 'Do not defy me, Fool,' he force pushed the "Fool" one of the statues of the temple. 'Next time I won't be so kind,' he turned around to face where Rey was hiding and turned his lightsaber off.

'We have to deal with the strong force sensitive being, ready your weapons,' they started to move over to where she was, Rey jumped out of hiding and pulled a lightsaber from a fallen padawan to herself. She turned it on and the blue light emitting from it was the only light source on that rainy dark night.

The Leader was surprised with her after she jumped in front of him. He moved his hand and for a moment she thought that she would have the same destiny as the Fool, 'lower your weapons, go back to the ship. I'll deal with this one.'

His followers did what he told them to, they also carried the Fool back to their ship.

Only Rey and the Leader stood on the rain now, he knelt in front of her and took his mask off.

Rey was terrified, for it was not a weird disfigured monster, but her friend. 'Ben?' She asked, almost crying.

'It's Kylo Ren now,' he smiled. 'Come with me, Rey, I can teach you.'

'But, Ben, our friends, my father's students, you killed them all, Ben, why?' She was on the verge of tears.

'They were weak and I am strong,' he offered his hand to her. 'Join me, Rey. I can make you stronger, stronger than them. Stronger than Luke.

She slapped his hand off, 'THEY WERE OUR FRIENDS, BEN.' Rey finally crying, her tears joined the rain on her face.

Ben looked at her sadly, she could see tears forming on his eyes. 'I can help you, Ben. Father – I'm sure that my father will forgive you if you stop, please stop. Please come back to us,' Rey was sobbing.

Ben put his lightsaber on her hand and the dropped the previous one, it turned off. The ruins of the temple were completely dark. 'Can you help me make a decision, Rey?'

'Yes, I can, Father will help too, Ben.' She was happy, she knew that Ben wasn't lost, that he could be saved.

'Thank you.' She could hear that he was crying, and the pain in his voice. But she was happy that she helped her friend.

He pulled her in for a hug with only one arm. 'I'm sorry,' he whispered.

And she felt the stinging pain of a lightsaber inside of her, she looked down and saw Kylo's hand pushing his weird lightsaber farther into her body.

Kylo pulled his lightsaber and Rey fell to the ground, staring the night sky as she felt what was left of life leaving her. She could fell raindrops running down the open hole in her chest, and she saw the red light from Ben's lightsaber move away.

Kylo Ren put his mask back on and walked over to her.

'I believed in you, Ben,' Rey used the last of her strength to speak. 'I really did.'

He held his lightsaber to her neck, the red light reflect on his helmet. 'It's Kylo Ren,' and he pushed it further, ending the life of Luke's daughter, the first Skywalker that he would kill. But not the last.

He heard steps behind him and turned around, one of his followers, a Knight of Ren had come back. 'You done with the kid, Kylo Ren?'

'Yes, let's go.'

They walked over to their ship, and Ben thought that one of the advantages of a helmet is that no one could see you cry.


End file.
